


Moments We stole

by Tinalouise88



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dark, Domestic Violence, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: Canon Divergence in Emilys Quest after Chapter 10. Emily went and married Dean Priest after her accident in a Fall Bridal who turns out to be possessive and jealous. Teddy comes back from Europe hoping to be able to talk her out of it. Instead, they embark on a journey that can only end in heartbreak for them as they act on their feeling for the first time.   Inspired by the song, Ivy by Taylor Swift. Warning Period typical domestic abuse, vaguely mentioned rape.
Relationships: Dean Priest/Emily Byrd Starr, Teddy Kent/Emily Byrd Starr
Kudos: 1





	Moments We stole

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the Song Ivy by Taylor Swift. I highly suggest you give it a listen while reading, or before reading this to fully understand and enjoy this story.

_‘He wasn’t supposed to come back,’_ Emily thought to herself almost bitterly. It wasn’t fair of him to come back and do this to her all over again. He sunk into her bones her souls as he never truly left. He filled up the spaces that yearned for him when he was away.

A simple touch, look, it all melted away like a clock candle that burned on cold winter days. Something Dean had brought back from one of his travels, it was an interesting contraption.

She had been walking to New Moon for Tea when they happened upon each other.

“Emily Starr,” he said breathing out.

“Emily Priest,” she corrected him quietly.

“Of course,” he said. “Mother wrote that you were recently engaged, I didn’t know you had already gotten married,” he explains.

Emily looked him queerly. Did he come back hoping to change her mind?

“Dean didn’t wish to wait,” She told him. “We talked my aunts into allowing it.” She explained. They had been none too pleased but after much crying, Aunt Elizabeth had relented, as long as they had a home. Cousin Jimmy even tried to reason with her, but it came all to nothing. She watches him look her over her as if he was expecting some sort of reason, but her waist was slim as ever.

No that was not the reason or issue.

“It’s so good to see you again,” he said holding out his hand to her, red and chapped from the winter air.

Emily glanced at it, and took it, the tips of her fingerless glove brushing over his palms.

Oh, she should have known to not touch him. To not let him in once more, but this was Teddy Kent, Frederick Kent a simple touch could and ruin everything for her when it came to him.

Emily knows it wrong, she shouldn’t be dreaming of him. It shouldn’t be this easier for him to worm his way back into her mind. Where was he that winter when Dean spent hours with her? Laid up in bed, fighting off infections and fevers after that terrible teary-eyed accident?

No, it wasn’t right

She shouldn’t feel this way, she shouldn’t be waiting, counting the hours of when she would be able to see him again. He appeared at random, sometimes she wonders if it was all her imagination, haunting her. Playing into the regrets that she buried deep in the back of her mind.

But he was real, and he was here and it was all but consuming her now.

It’s like Dorian Grey in Emily’s mind, watching him paint her as he always promised. It seemed wrong as she wore the gown bought her husband, but it was a way to see each other, it was a way to fend off the talk because Blair Water could talk.

She sees his ‘self-portrait’ how the shadows covered his face, how cursed his inner self. Maybe he would end up like Van Gogh? He would joke to her, would he look as handsome as he was with one less ear and gone insane?

The opalescent eyes he painted of himself haunts her dreams at night, as much as they follow her during the day. She sees the worried looks that her Aunts give her, and him when Teddy is around.

Emily doesn’t see the dark glares that Dean Priest shoots the younger man's way, his possessive hold on his wife whenever they were around him. If she listened to her Aunts, she might see that Dean had always had that streak in him hidden away. It was the thing that worried them, it worried them the more Dean Priest came around as Emily grew up. Seeing him linger as she left girlhood behind as she entered womanhood.

She always knew what he wanted before he even asked, he often came up behind her. Interrupting her hair brushing, his hands sliding over her smooth pale shoulders, pushing aside the straps of her negligee.

Whenever Teddy was around, at a party, at New Moon. It was always as such. His way to remind her that he laid claim to her body and not Teddy Ken. It was not tender or loving these like the times in their honeymoon phase. He kisses wet and marking, much as his hands that gripped her body as he moved roughly against her. Spreading her legs, maneuvering them until she protested, but all he wanted was more.

“Dean, Dean,” She would try to say to him trying to catch his attention. “You’re hurting me,” she would add as it would get him to focus on her. Dean never liked hurting her, and especially not one purpose of course. Though there were times when he opened his strange books, books that made her blush and embarrassed. Where he instructed her to sit and move on top of him or do things with her mouth that made her blush from shame.

“I’m sorry Star,” he would murmur. “I never want to hurt you.” He says with his face buried in her bosom. She should still feel him inside her, she knew by now he would wait for her to initiate. So slowly raised her hips, encouraging him to move once more, which was all it took.

It’s not right the way it happens, not in the logical sense in Emily’s mind at least. As it should have never happened as it was, Teddy was all too innocent when it came to the ways of such things. Not that she knew much better, but she had a husband who had shown her the ways of the marriage bed.

Her touch burned him to where he was helpless against her. That first kiss, that night when Dean had left the island for business, kisses that soon turned burned their lips. Kisses that soon were not enough as hands wandered. Emily relying on her wifely instinct, while Teddy bravely decided to leave caution to the wind. In the end, it was Emily that lead him to the spare room, never the master bedroom.

Teddy should never be tainted by lying with him in the bed she shares with her husband.

His kisses were hot and heavy, his hands fumbled in a way that Dean’s never did. It was all so awkward, yet right at the same time.

They fit together so perfectly, her thighs squeezing his hips. His lips catching whatever they could, her lips, neck, the peaks of her breast. Oh, heavens it should never feel like this with one who was not your husband. Or was this the bliss that Dean tried so hard to get her to? 

She turned Teddy into an adulterous accomplice, yet she yearned for him. She felt him all over her at any given part of the day.

They were careful, she was careful as she made sure that any pregnancy wouldn’t be. Dean didn’t want children right away, or at all and if she did conceive. It would all be over with, he would know that she was unfaithful. Teddy was still only learning the ropes and telltale signs that lovemaking had on one's bodies, so she taught him. She should him her own ways, douches and washes. It never felt right to wash him away as she did in the bath after each time. 

Still, she clutched at him, relishing in the moments where her body felt complete and filled up by him. His dark hair falling in his eyes as he watched her in amazement, he didn’t realize there could be more than one way to make love. She taught him about life and love, showed him an act so cherished that he vowed to never do it with another. Her body was warm and inviting and smelled forever of lilac soap on warm summer days they raced around the dunes. the chiffon of her veil and hat blowing in the wind as they find a cavern. Hidden away from view from the world as she lays down on his jacket. Skirts bunched up, drawers pushed aside, her chest heaving against the steels of her corset, his against his waistcoat.

She never imagined, never thought she would be such a woman and only with him, she was. It was addictive, it was torturous to be around each other and not be able to touch each other in public now. For him to sit across from each other at dinner parties, to watch her leave on Dean Priest's arm. To know that Dean was the one who slept next to her, laid claim to her body because he was her husband.

They were getting sloppy, and it worried her Aunts. How Aunt Laura looked at her with worry, how Aunt Elizabeth clucked her tongue. Emily would never betray her vows. It was all nonsense, but deep down they knew the truth, and the truth wasn’t pretty. Instead, they kept a constant reassurance over the town. No one dare whisper when they were near or when _ **HE**_ was home. The old disappointed house was a place that people were wary about.

They heard the arguments at night if they were driving near it. They saw the late-night lamps that flickered by windows when it was just the mistress in. Emily Priest didn’t enjoy travelling or boats, which means Dean Priest did a lot of travel by himself. She was happier here rather than being seasick on a boat to Boston after all.

It had been an extended trip and still, she had received a telegram saying he would be a few more days. Which suit Emily just fine, after all, another few days to play this game that she was playing.

Oh, why did she marry him?

Why had it been allowed?

With each passing tryst, fear began to consume her. What was she doing, what were _they_ doing?

He would destroy the house he bought for her. He never wanted to live here, but she had dreamed of it since a little girl, at the very least a decade. Except The Disappointed house had never evolved from The Disappointed house. Her marriage had not made it happy, her love affair with Teddy only added to the lies and secrets that it kept within its walls.

“We can’t keep doing this Emily,” Teddy says as his head lies against her breasts. The bottle of wine on the bedside table beside them. “Nothing good can come from this.”

“Don’t say such things,” Emily replied, her fingers combing through his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. “ I would rather die than to never see you again.”

“Then let’s run away, run from him to somewhere we aren’t known?” He looks up at her with dark eyes.

“He’ll find us, Teddy,” Emily said shaking her head with a sigh. “He will always find us.

“I don’t think I can keep doing this, see you with him. Know that you are with him in ways that we are together. It tortures me, Emily,” He said honestly to her. “I want a family Emily, I want us to have a family. I want you for myself. I don’t want to have to help you wash away our future every time we are together.”

“Teddy,” Emily said quietly. “What else can I do?”

By the time Emily realizes how deep of trouble she is in, she too far out to swim back into safety. Her entire life is a current pulling her in opposite ways. Dean is pressuring her to accompany him on more trips, which means less time on the island. Less time with him. Still, Emily sneaks out to say goodbye. She sneaks out to tell Teddy the news. News that wasn’t supposed to happen and everything is unravelling around her.

“Go, just go Teddy, leave and never come back because if Dean sees you he will kill you!” She cries, her cheek tarnished by black and blue bruises.

“If you think I will let him take my child away from me?” Teddy says his voice laced in anger. “Did you think I wouldn’t hear?”

“I was going to tell you, but he found out first,” Emily said shaking her head. “Please, I was going to tell you” She cried to him as he walked away from her. She didn't see him for days and weeks after that. 

Dean had been angry enough by her news that he had slapped her and slapped her hard. They would move he told her, to somewhere where people didn’t know of them. Where the child could be passed for his, after all, no one would question it in another place. Not like in Blair Water where everyone knew. He wouldn’t be the laughing stock of the town. He didn't believe Emily when she told him that the child could be his. There was a chance after all but in her heart, Emily knew the truth, she knew the Father was Teddy. 

Still, he was adamant that it couldn’t be him and Emily would pay for her sins.

Maybe it was a blessing, or maybe it was a curse that she had woken up to blood, too much blood. Go how would she be able to tell them. 

Dean was angry, spewing out words that she did this, she made it happen. He should call the constables, tell them she had seen an abortionist.

“Then grant me a divorce!” She yelled at him, tears running down her face.

“There will be no divorce! You are mine and alone Emily! I will make sure you know that this time around,” he squeezed her arms so hard that they bruised as she fought to get away from him.

In the end, the house was torn apart, glass shattered on the floor as they both stared at each other. Emily wrapped up on a dressing gown, her hair a mess with tears falling down her blotchy face, her nightgown torn, stained with blood and other substances. 

“I never want to see you again,” he says finally, tossing his cigarette in the fire. “Get out.”

Emily grabbed what she could in a carpetbag, running down the pathway in the cold dark autumn night in nothing but slippers and coat to keep her warm. 

It was Aunt Elizabeth who answered the door, shocked as she gathers her niece into the old farmhouse. Aunt Laura soon racing for rags and bowls of water as cousin Jimmy set water on to boil and hauled the tub out.

It was Aunt Elizabeth who marched down to the Priest's home, but she didn’t find him. No note, nothing as she looked around the disaster of the house. A bottle of whiskey open and half spilt on the table.

“He didn’t deserve her,” Mrs. Kent says from the doorway. “I was out for a walk last evening, I could hear them argue then again one could always hear them argue. I wanted to make sure she was all right this morning.” She beckoned Elizabeth to follow her as they walk down to the shore. “I found him washed up on shore this morning.” She tells Elizabeth Murray as they approach the body of Dean Priest. Dr. Burnley already on his way towards them with the undertaker. 

When Emily woke up she saw Teddy’s deep blue eyes, his dark green ivy patterned cardigan draped around her as she slept.

“He’s gone Emily,” He told her. “It’s all over.” He says quietly, his voice shaking, quivering.

"I had this awful dream Teddy," Emily said grasping at his hand. "I saw it happen, but it wasn't me. I was this child. Oh god," she said as she scrambled looking for a basket, bowl, or pot. Teddy made quick work and held her hair as she retched. 

"Why did you hurt mummy daddy? Why did you hurt mummy?" Emily recalls her dream. She saw her own child, god she had been wrong. They had been all wrong if the sandy hair that she saw lay across her shoulders as this child meant anything. Suddenly Dean was starring back, edging back slowly as he stood on the cliff. "Who are you? What are you, how do you have my eyes!" he yelled back before one misstep took him tumbling down the cliff. 

"Shh," Teddy soothed her, frowning at last words. The child had been Deans, after all, that bastard. Not wanting to tell her what she dreamed had been real. How they had found him washed up in the rocky shoreline, battered and broken, and drowned. Dr.Burnly had shaken his head, looking up at the cliff. A short walkabout they had found an empty whiskey bottle and his hat between two rocks. 

“I lost the baby Teddy,” She tells him. She couldn't voice the truth, how in her flash of a dream the child had been Deans. 

“I know, but there will be others and they will be ours. Teddy says brushing her hair back from her brow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of this! I enjoy any sort of comments, and I am sorry if my grammar is not perfect! 
> 
> I know I went Dark with Dean Priest in this. As a child, I had almost a crush on him, which is another story in itself. As an adult woman, I am fully shocked by him as I read him. So much is wrong with their relationship! I think if they did marry it would be a terrible imbalance of power between them. He was already jealous of her writing, and I can see him being jealous of much more, not to mention the grooming and whatnot that happened over two books. 
> 
> Dean is always fairly period typical in his ways of thinking given the man I made him out to be. Domestic Abuse wasn't illegal and there was no such thing as rape in marriage. What a said part of history to write about. 
> 
> Birth control in the early 20th century. I place this just a few years before the war I think was natural family planning, pulling out, and condoms which were technically illegal, but were still sold to men and later promoted to soldiers during the war when Syphlisis ran wild. For women, sponges and diaphragms could be bought if you knew the right person. A lot of women relied on douches with...I'm not kidding Lysol. Lysol was a feminine hygiene product to help reduce the chances of pregnancy, along with vinegar and other acidic recipes.
> 
> Tina


End file.
